


Claire

by smolboywrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Child Abuse, Come Inflation, Creampie, Extremely Underage, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Human Trafficking, Kinda, Maids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolboywrites/pseuds/smolboywrites
Summary: A young, rich mansion owner decides he needs another, younger, maid to tend to his needs.





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from a dude in my class at college, I was gonna do some other requests first but this one was really good.

Vincent was sitting in a large chair in his parlor reading from a book when one of his maids came in and interrupted him. 

"E-excuse me sir.." she said quietly, as he stared angrily at her before walking over and slapping her across the face.

"How dare you interrupt me! Do you want to spend more time in the dungeon and have the life fucked out of you?" He yelled, grabbing her hair and yanking it.

"Ow!" She winced "P-Please don't Sir.. I was c-coming to tell you that your p-package is here.." she stammered, tears welling in her eyes.

He released his grip on her hair and smacked her ass before thanking her, "Thank you for letting me know, but next time be more direct with what you have to say. Now leave before I change my mind about not putting you in the dungeon."

"Thank you sir!" She said bowing "You're most gracious." as she quickly exited to get back to her duties.

Vincent headed to the hall to make his way to the front doors, the elegant carpet absolutely pristine due to his obedient workers efforts. He soon reached the large front doors and his doormaid bowed and opened the large engraved doors for him. When the doors were open beautiful light and sounds of the fountain poured in, and on his doorstep was a package. A large container with air holes carved in, and a chain wrapped around it. He ordered two of his maids to lift the package and bring it up to his bedroom. He followed closely behind as his servants carried the package up the stairs. 

"You two best be careful, do not drop her. If you do I'll take your life and fuck your corpses."

The two maids nodded and he could see their grip on the box visibly tighten.

As they reached his bedroom, another maid who was already waiting quickly pulled open the big iron door, stepping to the side to allow the other two to pass. 

"Set it there, on the carpet by the desk." He ordered the two maids. They quickly but gently set it down, looking to him for their instructions. He reached into the drawer next to his bed and pulled out some chain cutters, walking over the box and removing the chains. Faint sounds of whimpering could be heard from within.

He opened the box to reveal a small child, no more than 6, curled up and naked. "She's beautiful.. she's going to make a great addition to our team don't you agree?" He asked, looking towards the two maids who just knodded solemnly, looking very uncomfortable. "Now, take young Claire here and go bathe and dress her, then bring her back up here and shackle her to the chain on the bed post while I prepare myself." 

Without a word the two maids picked up the child who started screaming and trying to escape, and dragged her off to the bath house. Vincent called out to the maid outside his room "Ashley! Come in here at once and dispose of this box!" After she had grabbed the box and exited the room, Vincent walked over to his personal bathroom and begin undoing his tie, letting it hang around his neck and undoing the first few buttons on his shirt. He then looked into the rather large mirror above his porcelain sink, and decided a shave was in order.

As he was finishing up getting ready, he heard his bedroom door open along with the sounds of a child crying, and finally the sound of a shackle being locked closed. He stepped out of the hallway to see young Claire sitting on the bed, with a chain around her left ankle, and the other two maids standing in wait. 

"Leave us. Now." He said to the two standing, and the quickly exited, shutting and locking the iron door behind them.

Vincent studied Claire, her soft purple locks flowing down her shoulders, her soft light brown skin, and her shorter than normal skirt, rising up a little bit to reveal cute bloomers underneath. Her maid hat was crooked, but that made her all the more child like and delectable.

She looked up to him  with tears in her eyes and said "Where am I.. who are you.. are you going to hurt me?" 

He took a step closer, causing her to flinch back, "I am your Master now, welcome home." He said with a sly smile. "And- yes, if you disobey."

"No! This isn't my home!" She cried while she started pulling on the shackle, panicking.

"Stop that this instant." He said in a stern, dominating voice. But she continued to scream and pull on the chain, so he stormed over and shover her down on the bed. Leaning over her with one hand on her throat he slapped her across the face, "Now. Say 'I'm sorry Master, I won't disobey again.'" 

She just continued struggling and screamed "NO! LET ME GO!!" So he slapped her again, tightening his grip on her throat quickly, before releasing. "Say it. Now." 

"I-i-im sorry M-Master, I won't disobey a-again!" She choked out, ceasing her struggle. 

He let her go and and stood up, while Claire sat up and rubbed her throat, starting to cry again. 

"Good. I hope you've learned your lesson, Claire. I am the Master of this house and will be addressed as so, understood?" 

Claire looked at him with her olive green eyes and nodded "Yes, M-master." 

"Splendid, now for your first task," He said while unzipping his pants and pulling out his thick, throbbing cock "You're going to lick and suck my cock, or I'm going to beat you and make you do it." 

"But-but I don't want to.." she said, shaking her head in disgust, eyes transfixed on his huge member.

"You will do it or I will make you." he said angrily, stepping forward, his dick only an inch away from her mouth, a small bead of precum on the tip. "Now. Don't make me say it again. Lick it." 

She instantly closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out, her small tongue hitting the head of his cock and making him shiver. "Put your hand on it and lick it."

"Yes Master.." she said quietly and she wrapped her tiny fingers around his cock and began licking all over the head. Her tiny tongue on his cock was the most pleasurable thing he ever felt, and her tiny fingers gripping it were almost enough to make him cum. After a few more licks from the little girl and he decided he needed more. "Suck it. Now." Without needing to be told twice she took the whole tip into her mouth, and began sucking on it, her soft lips feeling amazing against his skin, and her moist tongue running in circles around the tip. The small slurping noises the little girl made as she sucked on his cock were making him reach his climax so he ordered her to start moving her hand back and forth while sucking, which she did Immediatley. As she continued sucking and licking him while jacking him off he knew he was gonna shoot his load down her throat, so he grabbed the back of her head and held her in place as he climaxed and started shooting cum into her mouth. Since her mouth was so small it started overflowing quickly but he just kept his cock in her mouth and moved back forth, face fucking the little girl as he pumped more seed down her throat, moaning at how good she felt around his cock. Once he was done he pulled out as she choked and his cum spilled down her chin and onto her apron. 

"Swallow my cum." He demanded. 

And she nodded and swallowed, licking his cum from off her lips. "So, how did I taste Claire?" He asked, stroking his member again and getting hard watching her clean his cum off her face.

"Taste..? You, tasted very good Master!" She said trying not to cry. 

"Good answer my dear. Now. I hope you're ready because this day is far from over." He said, giving her a grin. 


	2. Claire Learns a Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire makes Vincent angry, and receives proper punishment.

Vincent stared at the small tan girl, knowing she should probably get a break, but also knowing she needed to be trained properly. He began fulling removing all of his clothing, undoing each button on his shirt, as Claire watched unsure of what was to come.

Vincent was fit and toned, not overly buff, yet not scrawny. He also had a rather handsome face and chiseled jawline, and watching him undress made Claire get a funny feeling in her stomach that soon went away after he barked out his next command.

"Lay down on the bed with your head on the pillow. Now." He said sternly as he tossed his shirt on the pile of his clothes next to the bed.

Claire quickly crawled over to the top of the bed and laid down obediently, the chain on her leg jingling as she went.

Vincent climbed into the bed with her, crawling over her until he was on his hands and knees with his face over hers. She stared up at him with wide, scared eyes, her soft lips looking so inviting. So he started kissing her deeply, savoring each bit of her saliva, as he plunged his tongue in her mouth without warning.

Claire pushed him away after a moment, infuriating him. Vincent slapped her across the face hard, causing her to start balling her eyes out. "How dare you, little Bitch!" He yelled slapping her again "You don't get to decide when we're done kissing!" He grabbed her and flipped her over violently, yanking up her already revealing skirt so he could pull down her bloomers enough to slap her bare ass. 

He began hitting her hard, "This better make you learn. You don't decide what you do. I'm your master." He said firmly giving her another hard thwack, her cheek becoming red.

"No!! Stop!! Please master I'm sorry!!!" She pled with him, her ass stinging really bad from the constant smacks. That feeling in her stomach came back, but not for long as he started pulling her bloomers all the way off.

He slid them all the way down her soft legs, throwing them into his pile of clothes on the carpet. He then spread her ass cheeks with one hand and shoved his fingers in with the other, causing her to cry out in pain. He then began fingering her asshole aggressively, inserting another finger just to make sure it hurt. "Do you like that!?" He yelled, slapping her ass with his other hand "You're a fucking worthless slut. So I'm going to treat you like one."

"Master! Please! Stop you're hurting me!" She cried out, the foreign feeling of his fingers in her ass being unbearable. Vincent finally stopped and pulled his fingers out, slapping her ass before giving her another order.

"Get up on your hands and knees right now you whore." He hissed out at her, causing her to start crying. She started getting up obediently, fearing what he'd do if she didn't, but not quite knowing what he planned.

 He grabbed her by the hips and lined up his cock, lightly touching her entrance with his tip, causing her to feel that feeling again. "Now, slave. Say "I want you to take me Master." 

When Claire hesitated he shoved his hard cock into her with brute force, popping her cherry and making her cry out loudly. 

"I-i-i want.." she whimpered out between sobs "I want you to take me m-master!" 

Hearing what he wanted he started thrusting into her, a mix of blood and her own juices leaking out around his dick. He thrusted her deeply and slowly, almost pulling all the way out, the only sounds being her whimpers and his moans and the creaking of the old four-poster bed.

Her underage tight walls felt amazing against his cock, and after a few minutes he already felt himself getting close to orgasm. He wanted to make her cum as well, so he started pounding her faster and deeper, rutting her hard.

Claire was in immense pain and hated what was happening but she let out little moans as her forced orgasm drew near. His huge cock was something she never experienced before, and as she felt it pulling in and out, dragging across her walls, the feeling in her stomach came back, and stayed for a minute, almost making her forget what was happening.

As Vincent drew closer and closer to his climax, he could feel that she was too, after a few more deep thrusts he could feel her body quiver and shake as her first orgasm tore through her body, and she let out a loud moan as her walls clamped tight around his cock. He let out a moan and started thrusting faster, the new tightness feeling amazing, and he thrust deeply into her one last time, pumping her full of his seed. He held his thick cock in her, shooting out thick ropes of cum and filling her up, causing her belly to stick out slightly.

After he emptied his balls into her he held there for a second, trying to keep as much of his cum in her as possible.

Once her orgasm was wearing off, Claire snapped back into reality and started crying again, not understanding what happened or why she kind of liked it. She let out another small moan as Vincent pulled out of her with a pop, the mix of juices starting to leak out of her and giving her a weird feeling.

Vincent admired the little girls abused pussy, and became aroused again at the sight of blood and cum that spilled out, thinking to himself  _maybe i should give young Claire her next bath._

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second chapter sometime tomorrow! And ya I'm sure they wouldn't just leave a box with a child on someone's doorstep but like come oooon just enjoy it


End file.
